Studies on myelination are concerned with the mechanism of fatty acid distribution between phospholipids of gray and white matter, and how these differences affect the properties of myelin. In addition studies of the nature of the lipid-protein interaction in myelin are under investigation. In particular the manner in which interactions change between immature and adult myelin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: N.K. Detering and M.A. Wells, "Detection of Myelin in the Optic Nerve of Young Rats by Sedimentation Equilibrium in a CsCl Gradient," J. Neurochem. 26, 247, 1976. N.K. Detering and M.A. Wells, "The Non-Synchronous Synthesis of Myelin during Early Stages of Myelination in the Rat Optic Nerve," J. Neurochem. 26,253, 1976.